Vinegar
|Race=Makyan |Gender=Male |Date of birth= |Date of death=Age 763 |Allegiance=Spice Boys |FamConnect=Garlic Jr. (boss) Spice (comrade) Mustard (comrade) Salt (comrade) }} is a large, brawny member of the Spice Boys. Appearance He is large, and purple with dark brown hair. Personality He is short tempered and arrogant when it comes to fighting. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Garlic Jr. Saga Vinegar is one of the Demon's from the Makyo Star who along with the other members of the Spice Boys serve under Garlic Jr.. He assists Garlic Jr. in defeating Kami on The Lookout and later heads to Kame House with the others in an attempt to kidnap Gohan on Garlic Jr.'s orders. When Piccolo intervenes Vinegar fights with the others. After the death of Salt and Mustard, Vinegar attacks Krillin and defeats him but is blasted away by Gohan. When the Makyo Star approaches Earth, his power increases many times over and transforms using the Gigantification technique. He fights Krillin again, beating him up and kicking him over the edge of The Lookout. Vinegar is then killed by an enraged Gohan who fires two simultaneous Masenkos at him and Spice, destroying them both. Power ;Anime When Vinegar fought Krillin in battle he was able to defeat him but when Gohan intervened he was easily defeated. When the Makyo Star approaches Earth, his power grew by many fold and once again easily defeated Krillin. He was however killed by Gohan after he became angry. ;Video games Vinegar's power level is 800,000 in Dragon Ball Z: The Anime Adventure Game. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Telekinesis' - A technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of one's mind. *'Vinegar Cannon' – A Full Power Energy Ball. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Energy Web' – The user launches ki out of his hand in a spider web-like shot, causing the opponent to get caught and unable to move. The attack also is known for its ability to tighten the more the victim struggles. Transformations Super Vinegar Vinegar takes a powered up form after being energized by the Makyo Star. His muscle mass and strength increase greatly, and his entire body also grows in size and height. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Taose! Garlic Jr.'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' He is playable Dragon Ball Heroes, along with the other Spice Boys. Voice Actors *Japanese: Daisuke Gōri † (originally), Mitsuaki Hoshino (Dragon Ball Heroes) *Funimation dub: John Freeman *French dub: Georges Lycan *Latin American Spanish dub: José Luis Castañeda *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Aníbal Munhoz Battles *Vinegar, Spice, Mustard, Salt, and Garlic Jr. vs. Kami *Vinegar, Spice, Mustard and Salt vs. Gohan *Vinegar vs. Piccolo *Vinegar, Spice, Mustard, Salt, Yamcha (Infected), Master Roshi (Infected), Chi-Chi (Infected) and Bulma (Infected) vs. Piccolo *Vinegar vs. Krillin *Vinegar and Spice vs. Gohan *Vinegar (Super Vinegar) vs. Krillin *Vinegar (Super Vinegar) and Spice (Super Spice) vs. Gohan Trivia *Vinegar is the first character to catch a Destructo Disc thrown at him, which was impossible for any character in the manga. Gohan would do this later, though unlike Vinegar, his hand makes no physical contact with it. This was also filler. *He, along with Salt, are the only members of the Spice Boys to not have new voices in the re-mastered Funimation Dub. *Vinegar, King Cold, Ox-King, King Yemma share the same voice actor in Japanese and French (Japanese voiced by Daisuke Gouri, and French voiced by Georges Lycan) Gallery See also *Vinegar (Collectibles) References Site Navigation it:Vinegar Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Demons Category:DBZ Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Filler characters Category:Makyans Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased